


Hope For The Future

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane wants a happy family.





	Hope For The Future

She wants to give the girls hope. A home, somewhere where they aren’t regarded as ‘bastard children’ anymore. She fights for Elizabeth, knowing that she can potentially win, although she tries just as hard for Mary. Both girls eventually are welcomed home. Elizabeth has not long been regarded a problem and so the reconciliatory effect is quicker there, she has to fight harder and longer for Mary. 

When she can give the girl hope, she does. She keeps trying, won’t take no for an answer and, eventually, she manages to convince Henry to take Mary back, welcome her home. He does so reluctantly and yet, the glow on the girl’s face brings hope that maybe, just maybe, Henry can learn to love her again. 

Jane hopes he can, she wants a family together, not a family divided. Finding out she is pregnant brings yet more hope to them all, to the family.


End file.
